Side Effects
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: Carlisle and Edward must discover what's happened when Jasper comes home red eyed and acting strangely.


Edward and I had just returned from spending all morning in the meadow when Jasper returned. I looked up as he came in the room, and was surprised by the feeling of confusion I was struck by almost immediately, but only said hello to Jasper and looked back at the book I'd been reading in the front room.

I didn't notice anything, just the emotion, Edward knew something was wrong immediately, of course being able to read minds probably gave him a better perspective, still I had to admit to being a little annoyed at finding myself unaware of things going on right in front of my eyes.

"Jasper?" Edward said in a concerned tone.

I looked back again at Jasper to see what it might be about him that had put the concern in Edward's voice. The first thing I noticed in looking back at him was that he was staring back at me. The second thing I noticed was that the eyes he stared at me with were tinted deeply red. I frowned, stood and took a step towards Jasper to offer whatever assistance I might be able to offer, because clearly something was wrong. Edward's tone froze me in mid step.

Edward turned towards me, one hand holding Jasper in place by his shoulder, "Bella! Just..." he held a hand out to me, indicating I should stay where I was.

Jasper looked at Edward, and then looked back at me, I can only imagine my face must have been rumpled with worry, because that's how I felt inside. Frightened for what might have happened, and mostly concerned for whether or not Jasper was alright. Having had conversations with Jasper about his regret over his behavior the year that the Cullen's moved away, I was troubled with the idea he might beat himself up, for it was quite obvious Jasper had slipped.

As Jasper looked at me, his face suddenly broke into a wide grin, which further bloomed into a full force grimace of hilarity and next thing we knew, Jasper was giggling madly. Giggling?

Edward raised the hand he'd been holding out towards me and gripped Jasper by both shoulders, "Jasper! Jasper! Get control of yourself. What's happened?" He said, Jasper made what was in my opinion a pathetic attempt to close his mouth and muffle his giggles, but this only resulted in his laughter exploding out of his mouth like a comedic volcano a few moments later followed by the most unceremonious, and un-vampire-like guffaw I'd ever heard from any of the Cullens. Jasper reached a hand up to cover his eyes , but the hand ended up just dragging down his cheek, pulling his skin down, then he rubbed his hand across his nose, as though it was itching, then dropping his hand down to his side like it was suddenly weighted 20 times its normal mass. Edward was trying to get Jasper to focus.

"Jasper! Jasper look at me? What has happened, Jasper, LOOK at me." Edward nearly yelled.

Jasper suddenly looked Edward directly in the face and his face turned into an expression of fear and alarm. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth as though in shock, then he closed both of his red eyes, and grimacing, he opened one eye and with his hand motioned to Edward to come closer as though to tell him a secret. When Edward leaned forward Jasper put one finger to his mouth in the well known gesture of "Shhh!" and said, "Brother o'mine, I am feeling FUNnnnneeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!!

Jasper is a vampire, has been for over a hundred and fifty years. I, being a mere mortal didn't know all that much about these vampires apart from the things I'd learned during my short time with the Cullens, but I knew many aspects of human behavior, and in my opinion, Jasper Hale was drunk!

Jasper had bent forward and was leaning against Edward's shoulder and giggling like a madman. It was so bizarre I couldn't help it, I started laughing too.

"Awwww man! Did my little sister do something funny that I've missed again?" Emmett called out in a disappointed tone suddenly, from the top of the stairs. Rosalie was looking at Jasper aghast, and suddenly she turned her face over her shoulder and I knew she'd called Alice. Emmett and Rosalie began walking down the steps towards us, but a moment later Alice danced speedily past them and shot straight to Jasper's side. She reached Jasper and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Edward, what have you done to Jazz, why is he acting like a lush?" She asked in her melodic voice. Jasper had moved to Alice's shoulder by now, and had one arm wrapped around her extremely dainty waist. He was gripping her like he'd fall down if he let go, and was yanking and dragging her all over the place as he staggered around in his state of intoxication, or whatever the vampire equivalent of that was. Edward had told me many things about vampires, but never this.

"I have no idea Alice, he's thinking he really screwed up, yet it's tainted with this incessant laughter, it's like he's impaired or something." Alice lifted his head, and pulled his face eye to eye with hers.

"Jasper, what's happened? You have to tell me what is going on, and why your eyes are red. Please Jasper." As she spoke for a moment when she mentioned his eyes, he became very serious, but then when she pleaded with him, something entered his eyes I'd never seen before. It was similar to the look of blood-lust he'd worn when he'd attacked me on my 18th birthday, but there was a different quality to it. Alice gasped, and as I stood directly behind her I suddenly felt a wave of incredibly enticing animal lust flow past me. I gasped as well, and stumbled back in surprise at the feeling. Alice turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

Emmett exploded in laughter from the foot of the stairs, "Damn Jasper - whatever you took, I want some little bro!" Emmett's face was pure glee. Rosalie whacked his arm with the back of her hand, making Emmett jerk. He frowned, and turning to her, said "What?" in a wounded tone."

Edward took a step away from Jasper and looked at Alice, "Alice, you hold him for a moment. I think I'd better call Carlisle." he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and walked towards the front window as he dialed.

Emmett's face lit up and he looked at Edward's back, "I should get some pictures of this!" He tried to make his face serious, "It should be documented." and he turned and ran up the stairs, the look of glee back on his face. Rosalie turned to chase Emmett up the stairs.

At that exact moment Jasper's laughter finally got the better of him and he took a step twisted and crumpled to the floor still howling with laughter. The ground actually shook as he struck it, and I looked up surprised at Alice. She locked eyes with me for a brief moment, then looked at Jasper on the ground at her feet laughing, put her hands on her hips and stood assessing the situation, then she held a hand out in a helpless gesture, "What the heck IS this?" she asked, and though she looked at Jasper, I got the feeling she wasn't necessarily talking to him.

Emmett chose this moment to return back downstairs carrying a camera. He smiled and laughed, "Oh I've got to take a photo of that!" He pointed the camera and I heard the "click" of the exposure frame open and close.

Alice glanced back at me, "Bella, help me get him up and over to the couch, at least there he'll be lounging somewhere which appears normal, even if everything else about his appearance isn't."

I said, "Of course." and stepped over Jasper to his other side and Alice and I reached under his arms at the same moment and lifted him bodily from the floor. I got his arm over my shoulder and Alice did the same thing with his other arm. As we stepped over towards the couch Jasper leaned his head against my shoulder. He was walking hunched over so his head was level with mine, though still higher than Alice's. We'd nearly reached the couch with our burden when Jasper suddenly shoved his face into the curve of my neck. "Mmmmm Bella, " he giggled between his laughter, "You smell delicious? Mind if I try a bite." and he dropped his head and laughed hysterically again at his own joke.

I couldn't help chuckling and Alice rolled her eyes in apparent horror at his bad joke. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from behind us and Alice and I exchanged a look between us, then fell into laughter as well.

Edward shushed us all from before the front window, scowling in our direction, then turning forward again to look out the window and continue his conversation with Carlisle.

We reached the couch and Alice and I traded sides so we could drop Jasper back on the couch in a sitting position. Jasper chose this time to become completely unhelpful and in the struggle which ensued I was knocked back off my feet and onto the couch, all while Emmett's camera flashed repeatedly throwing the whole moment into glaring relief. Jasper dropped down and laid full length on the couch, his head in my lap. Emmett chuckled and took another photo, "That was slick Jasper, I'll have to remember that one. Very nice!" Jasper was grinning up at Emmett, giggles still shaking his shoulders.

Alice reached for his hand and tried to pull him up to release me. He looked up at her and actually made a boo-boo lip, "C'mon Al, please-please pixie-love?" he begged her, pulling down on her arms. Alice grinned sheepishly and flashed me a look, "Don't call me that Jazz, you know I don't like you to say that around anyone." then she caved and turning around sat next to him. He curled around her like a boa constrictor, but still kept his head comfortably placed on my lap.

Emmett gasped, "Pixie...and here I'd always thought of her as more of a pox." The throw pillow that hit Emmett in the face flew so fast that I didn't see it until it was peeling backwards off his face. Emmett's laughter thundered and Jasper went into a new fit of giggles.

Edward snapped his phone shut and turned around, shoving it back into his pocket, "Ok, so Carlisle's on his way back, he said to keep Jasper moving and under no circumstances allow him near Be-" Edward cut himself off, having just realized Jasper's reclined position, as well as the placement of his head.

Both of Edward's eyebrows shot up in a face of surprise, and I raised my hands, palms up, and shrugged, doing my best to let him know there wasn't much I could do about it.

In a relatively short amount of time, we all saw the lights of Carlisle's Mercedes pull in and park in the garage. A moment later he and Esme - who had been with him at the Hospital tonight, helping in the ICU - came in through the door out to the garage.

"Ok Edward, how long has he been like this?" Edward said, "Since 12:12." he said, perfect recall was such a distinct advantage.

Carlisle lifted his arm as he dropped his coat across the arm of the couch. He walked over and looked down at Jasper, who had his face buried in Alice's lap while his body shook silently with mirth. Carlisle tilted his head and shot his eyes right to Alice, indicating she should move. Alice stood up and walked over next to Esme. Carlisle looked at Jasper and noticing me as Jasper rolled over and tried to bury his head in my lap to keep laughing, said "Hello Bella. Has Jasper shown any inclination for wanting to attack you?" I chuckled, but when Edward hissed quietly, straightened my face and said. "Well no, he did bury his face in my neck and told me I smelled delicious and asked if I minded if he tried a bite." I couldn't help chuckling just a little bit, despite Edward's expression of caution.

Carlisle grinned bemusedly at Jasper, he reached down and pulled Jasper up to a sitting position, and kneeled down to eye level with him. His face registered no shock at Jasper's red eyes, so I thought Edward must have already told him. "Ok Jasper, you're going to have to explain what's happened and why you're acting so..." Carlisle frowned considering, "unusual."

Jasper chuckled once, and then with a somewhat squinty look on his face, as though the room was too bright for him. "I was hunting, I was up near Lake Pleasant, and I came across a campground while I was in full hunting mode. There was a single guy sitting outside of his mobile home, a really plush one too." Jasper looked down, "I couldn't help it Carlisle, I'm so ashamed. He was alone, I put him inside his mobile home and drove him off Burnt Mountain Road, north of Sappho. It'll look like he crashed and died. I didn't want the pack to discover what I'd done."

Edward spoke from behind Carlisle, "There's more Carlisle."

Jasper glared at Edward for a moment, and then brought his attention back to Carlisle's face, "I didn't actually mean to drive him off the road. It happened by accident."

Carlisle's eyes both widened in utter surprise. "You mean you lost control,Jasper?"

Jasper looked down again, "Yes, that's never happened to me before. I know I don't drive much, but I am perfectly capable of it, I can't explain what happened. Somehow, as I was driving it all just seemed so hilarious, and I found myself laughing. Next thing I knew I was tumbling down the hill with the mobile home." Jasper was sagging in front of Carlisle, his face cupped in his two hands.

Carlisle turned to Edward and stood, He stepped toward Edward and said, "Edward, I need to take some samples of Jasper's venom..he's laughing uncontrollably and his motor responses aren't reliable. This is not a state I've ever seen any vampire get into. I'd like you and Esme to go upstairs and get my things ready for running some tests, and Edward, I'd appreciate it if you could help me." Edward nodded.

At that moment, Jasper's hands dropped and he suddenly fell right back into my lap. Emmett jumped forward after taking a picture of it, and shook Jasper, "Hey man! Get up. What are you..." Emmett trailed off, and he looked at Carlisle in delight, his tone full of wonder as he said, "He's...he's...I think he's passed out! Jasper is asleep!"

Everyone gasped, and I felt my jaw drop!

Carlisle inhaled loudly, and steeling himself, he reached down and lifted Jasper off me and the couch. He turned and walked upstairs to his study. I stood and walked over to Edward who was moving to follow his father. I took his hand, "Will he be alright Edward?" I asked.

Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead, "I don't know love. I'm truly not sure." and dropping my hand he headed off after Carlisle's retreating figure.

Several hours had passed, and I'd been lost in reading for quite while when Edward came downstairs. A concerned look was on his face. "So what is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Nothing terrible, just unusual. Apparently Jasper is having a reaction to some medication the man he attacked was on." I looked at him, "Medicine? So Jasper isn't drunk, he's high?" I asked.

"Well, no, not exactly, apparently the medication is doing something to Jasper's brain. It's mixed with his venom and is altering his perception somehow. Carlisle's not exactly certain, but he needs to find out what's causing it so he's decided to try testing the same medication. He doesn't want to cause Jasper any further harm, especially as Jasper is utterly unresponsive, so he's decided to test it on one of us...on...me, actually." Edward looked very worried.

Once Carlisle had prepared things for the test, he called Edward and I followed. I wanted to be there in case Edward had a bad reaction.

Upstairs, Carlisle prepared a syringe of clear liquid. Edward stood in front of him, his face drawn in a mask of concern. "Ok, I'll inject this, but Edward. I'm going to need to keep you in here with me for observation." Edward nodded his head. Carlisle pushed the plunger and Edward and I both tensed.

An hour later Edward still hadn't had any reaction to the injection at all. Certainly nothing to explain Jasper's unusual behavior. Carlisle was standing over an elaborate microscope, and shaking his head back and forth. "There has to be some other factor in whatever it was that caused Jasper's behavior. I just can't figure it out."

I looked at Carlisle, then back at Edward, "What was the guy taking?"

Edward turned Carlisle's desk chair back in my direction, "Penicillin." he answered.

I frowned, "Hmmm? Wonder why he was taking penicillin?"

Edward's eyes popped open and he stared at me. He was looking at me and concentrating so strenuously it actually frightened me. "Edward?...What? What is it?"

Edward stood suddenly and was by Carlisle's side almost instantly, He opened his mouth and said only one word, "Antibodies." Carlisle's eyes widened as well, and then they were having a vampire conversation which I had no hope of being a part of. Edward was only answering Carlisle's thoughts, and since he was speaking so fast I couldn't catch any of it, I decided to wander out of the room. I stepped out and headed for the stairs just as Edward walked out behind me.

"I will, one moment." he said to Carlisle as he walked out. He touched his fingers to my cheek as he passed by, and then headed down the hall towards Rosalie and Emmett's room.

I went downstairs and picked up my book from earlier and started reading. A bit later Emmett shot down the stairs and out the door. I watched his jeep pull out and drive away down the driveway.

After I'd read for an hour or so, my stomach started growling. It was getting late and I needed something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge which Esme kept embarrassingly well stocked for my benefit. I grabbed out a couple of things to snack on, and as I was putting the rest back, heard the front door open and close. I heard Carlisle call from the floor above, "Hurry up Emmett. Bring it up here."

I took my food out to the front room where my book was, and curled myself up to begin reading again. As I sat down I began to hear an argument between Emmett and Edward, with occasional wise words coming from Carlisle.

"I'm bigger! It's not going to affect me as much as it will you." Emmett growled.

Carlisle replied, "Actually Emmett, this is brain related, so.." Emmett snarled, "Are you trying to say my brain is smaller than his?"

Carlisle's voice was tense when he replied, "Of course not Emmett, don't be ridiculous. I was simply going to say that it will affect you all the same regardless of size, if it affects you at all."

"You've already tested it once on me, I'd prefer you keep it to only one person so the rest are safe in case there's anything truly adverse to come of the experiment." I heard Edward say.

There was a moment of silence, and then I heard Carlisle's voice overlapping Emmett's

"Why not just one of us, why's he got to be involved-" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, both of you, for reasons of fairness, and that's final." Carlisle argued.

"Fine!" Emmett said, but he didn't sound resigned...yet.

"...What if..." Emmett said a moment later.

Carlisle said, "Emmett!" in a warning tone.

"What? I was just going to suggest you test it on all of us, me, Rose and Alice too, so you could see if it affects everyone the same." he replied defensively.

I laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm. I wondered aloud, "I wonder why I can hear them?" Ordinarily they spoke so fast I couldn't hear anything. I jumped when I heard a voice from the piano. Esme was sitting on the bench, her arms propped on the closed piano, and her head resting on her clasped hands. "Carlisle always reverts to speaking at a human rate when he's very stressed or concerned. He's both at the moment, and Emmett, " she rolled her eyes upwards and grinned as she said his name, "speaks loudly when he's excited." she said.

I smiled at her, she was always so kind. "How are you feeling about all this?" I asked her.

"I just want all my children to be safe." she said. "Carlisle will be certain they are."

"I think I'd like to go for a walk, would you care to walk with me?" she asked me. I nodded and we went through the door to the back, and walked along the river for awhile. We talked about Edward and me, the rest of the family, and she told me how happy she was I'd be a part of it for good. She expressed her desire for me to remain a part of it forever. I smiled widely when she said this because it seemed to insinuate that she was unopposed to my wish to be changed.

Eventually we made our way back to the house, we entered the back door and immediately noticed that things were completely changed since we'd left.

The first thing we saw walking into the unlit kitchen was Emmett leaning over the kitchen sink with his mouth over the faucet and water dripping down his chin as he guzzled it. Rosalie was standing behind him with his shirt clutched in her hands and shaking him as she said, "Em..Em, move it! You've been there long enough!" she dropped her grip on his shirt and stepping beside Emmett threw out one of her beautifully curved hips and knocked Emmett all the way down to the end of the counter. He snarled, and Rosalie simply giggled and took his place with her head dipped into the sink drinking water from the tap.

Alice danced past the kitchen entry as she waltzed around the front room, where Esme and I both headed. We got into the front room and found Edward grabbing Alice around the waist as she passed by and waltzing around doing a disgustingly authentic version of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers' dancing. They floated and my clumsiness at the junior prom returned and made me scowl with embarrassment.

Edward looked up and saw us then, he dropped Alice's arms and ran to me so fast that Alice took a moment to register he wasn't there any longer. She turned around stumbling cutely and giggled when she saw Edward standing before me. "Bella!" she called out.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and was nuzzling me under my ear, "Mmmm, Bella, Jasper was right, you do smell delicious, but I promise I won't try to bite you." He giggled, Alice stood just behind us, and giggled as well.

Emmett and Rosalie came in from the kitchen then. "Ugh! I'm actually sloshing! How disgusting! How do you put up with it?" Rosalie asked me.

I gaped at her and tried to respond, but Emmett cut me off. "SHE gets rid of it Rose! Let me see something.." he reached over and slapped her stomach, it rippled slightly. Rosalie shrieked at Emmett, "HEY! What the heck was that!" she screamed.

Emmett giggled pointing at her stomach, "I can see it ripple." Rosalie covered her midriff and glared at him. "You cannot!" and bending she snapped up one of the throw pillows and hit Emmett across the face with it. Suddenly the room was filled with feathers. Emmett's face was comic, and as Alice, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie looked around at each other, the entire room erupted in the loudest laughter I had ever heard between its walls.

Suddenly the room was a mass of action all around me, and pillows, feathers, and jackets were flying over my head and around me. Someone, Emmett I think ran past me and knocked me, and I flew into the wall. Everyone was laughing except for Esme who had seen me hit the wall, and had run over to make sure I wasn't badly injured. She was asking me if I was alright, and I just looked at her blinking, because I couldn't breathe. The wind had been knocked out of me. As I sat there trying to inhale air, Esme straightened herself out to her full height and...for the first time I'd ever heard her do it, she yelled.

"HEY!!" Esme's raised voice was apparently as novel to her family as it was to me, because everyone froze instantly, as the feathers slowly drifted to the floor all four sets of eyes whipped around to Esme."

"During your ridiculous behavior, Bella was thrown into the wall. I think it would be wise for everyone to please settle down." She said.

Edward was of course at my side, his face horrified. "Bella, are you hurt? Are you alright?" he questioned me emphatically. I was just beginning to get the ability to breathe back again, but only nodded my head in answer. I was a little stunned by the connection between my head and the wall. Fortunately I hadn't hit any corners. I'm sure I'd have had much worse injuries in a case such as that.

Rosalie and Emmett recognizing that their fun had just been effectively ended decided to slip away unnoticed. Alice walked up behind Edward, "Are you going to pull through Bella?" she then looked up and let her eyes unfocus. Edward and I watched her, and as she refocused, she giggled, "I can't really see anything. It's all blurry."

I smiled, "I think I'm going to be fine Alice." I said. Just then Carlisle's voice sounded from the stairs, "Why is Bella covered in feathers?" he asked. Edward looked up at him sheepishly, but Esme answered. "The kids all decided to have a pillow fight, during which Bella got thrown against the wall by an oversized bear of a fool, and she landed here. The feathers were due to the pillow fight. She'll be fine."

Edward reached under me and lifted me then. "I think I'll take you up to bed." He smiled. I leaned my head against his chest and nodded, "Thats' fine with me." I said. He started up the stairs, and three steps up he tripped. He kept his balance, but it was a near thing, and we looked at each other. Edward shot a look at his father who was standing on the same step Edward had landed on, and burst into laughter. Carlisle gave Edward a placating grin, and said, "Carefully Edward. It's obviously very effective." Chuckling, Edward carried me carefully up the rest of the stairs. He laid me on the bed and then laid next to me.

I snuggled into his chest and he pulled me in tight. He leaned his head down and kissed me. His lips crushed into my lips and I felt an equal amount of hesitancy and urgency in his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him over me, blushing at my own brashness. Edward ran a hand down my arm, along the curve of my waist and onto my hip. His hand maintained a strong pressure on my hip, as I realized that his kiss was becoming more serious. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip, and then felt him pushing my lips apart, as he slid his hand behind my neck. As usual for me, the slightest hint of something more increased my passion for him and I pulled Edward into a crushing embrace against me. My eyes popped open as I felt him reposition his legs between my own, and then raising one up to pull that leg up higher, I felt him press himself against me as the hand on my hip pulled me forward against him. His hand left my hip and snaked its way to my back, and crossing the waist of my jeans, he ran it down further, his wrist wrapped around my hip while his hand pulled me forward against the pressure from his hips. His other hand slid down across my shoulder, down my chest and dragged achingly slowly across my breast on the outside of my sweater. The combined sensations and pressures made me moan. This was apparently enough to bring Edward back to his senses. He stood up straight on his knees almost immediately, his breathing coming in gasps, as was mine, holding on to the bed rail as his body shook with reigned passion.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I...I don't think it's wise for me to stay in here. I don't have any control right now." he said breathlessly.

"It'd be wrong for me to take advantage of you in this condition Edward." I said, snickering. "I promise, you just lay with me until I fall asleep and I'll behave." He looked at me with a sour expression, "I'll be happy to if you can manage not to seem so smug." he growled.

I laughed aloud, and nodded my head. "I promise."

He laid by my side and both of our chests resumed a more normal pattern after a time. I listened to the steady sound of his breaths, and found they were matched to my own. I raised my head a little to ask him a question, and realized with a jolt, Edward Cullne was sleeping.

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the site of Edward lying next to me holding his head in his hands. I sat up a little and put my hand on his chest, "Edward, what's the matter?" I asked.

"My head is splitting, and my annoying brothers and sisters won't cease their internal chattering. It's killing..." suddenly I heard Rosalie's raised voice, "Dammit Emmett, please! I will end you if you don't back off."

A moment later I heard Emmett respond "You're no fun when your hung over Rose." Edward and I laughed, Then Edward looked at me and said, "That is what I've been listening to since I awoke."

"Yes, speaking of sleeping, precisely what happened last night?" I asked.

Edward rubbed his face and looked at me,

"Apparently the medication the man Jasper attacked was on, needed to be able to react against whatever it was he had in order for it to create the antibodies which are what causes the effect on our vampire brains. The medication alone wouldn't work, nor would regular blood with penicillin in it, but with his illness, the medication and his blood fighting it, we have antibodies. The antibodies are what got us drunk. I still...I can't believe I actually slept. Jasper too, I wonder if Rosalie, Emmett and Alice slept as well."

Suddenly Edward's head shot towards the door, "Come in."

The door opened and it was Carlisle. "Did you sleep well?" he said, smirking.

I saw Jasper crowd in behind Carlisle and push past him. He walked up to me and stood there with an expression of mortification. "Bella, I am so sorry for anything I may have said last night. I was NOT myself. I'm so glad I didn't harm you in anyway."

"Oh Jasper, stop. You were actually hilarious, your teasing was so funny that I even considered for a minute letting you take a bite as you asked."

Jasper's hands flew up and covered his eyes. "Oh No! I didn't." Alice's voice came from behind him, "I'm afraid you did Jazz." He looked at Alice in horror. "I said it in front of you?" he cried.

"You said it in front of everyone Jasper." she giggled softly.

Edward was grinning. "It really was alright Jasper. You handled yourself admirably despite your distasteful jokes." he chuckled.

Jasper looked up as Emmett, Rosalie and Esme came in. "That's it," Jasper began, "I am NEVER attacking a human ever again." He straightened his shoulders, turned around and marched towards the door.

Emmett spoke up, "Yeah sure you won't Jazz, because you're a bad drunk."

Jasper's shoulders tensed, and everyone broke out laughing.


End file.
